


Home Remedy

by DonRicci



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Almost period sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what to tag this as, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Surely you have at least enough knowledge of the female body to know about that!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'home remedy'.

“Thea?” Oliver sat next to her on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

Thea grit her teeth and curled tighter into herself, clutching her stomach. She didn’t answer until Oliver reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to comfort her. “Cramps.”

“What?” Oliver’s hand stilled in her hair.

“Cramps! Fever! Period!” She shifted enough to look at Oliver’s still mildly confused expression. “Uterus dissolving and falling out of my vagina in a niagra falls of blood and pain! Surely you have at least enough knowledge of the female body to know about that! Ow! Ow ow ow ow fuck owwww…” She curled back up, pressing her face into her pillow.

Oliver resumed running his fingers through her hair. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Painkillers would be nice.” Thea mumbled into the pillow. “Warm anything also helps, and orgasms. Or if you could find a way for me to fall asleep. I’ve been trying to sleep, but it hurts too much.”

Oliver slid off the bed, tucking the comforter tighter around Thea before he slipped out of the room. When he came back, he had a glass of water in one hand and two pain pills in the other. He sat back down on the bed next to Thea and set a hand on her shoulder. “I brought you painkillers.”

Thea sat up long enough to take them, with a grateful smile in Oliver’s direction. She burrowed back under the covers afterward, making a distressed sound when Oliver slipped under them with her, pressing up against her back. “What’re you doing?”

Oliver pressed a kiss just under her ear and slid a hand under her shirt to press against her stomach, dragging it down until it was resting under the edge of her pants, providing heat to take the edge off the pain. She relaxed into it, letting him rub his thumb against her hipbone. His fingers dipped down even further, and she shivered slightly. “What are you doing, Ollie?”

“You said orgasms helped, right?” He brought the arm he had hooked under her up to cup a breast at a slightly weird angle. “I’m trying to help, unless you don’t want me to.”

“Most people are put off by the blood.” She murmured, but arched her hips into his hand.

“It’s just blood.” Oliver curled in even closer to her, his face pressed into her hair now. “People are weird about blood.”

Thea squirmed when Oliver teased one of her nipples through the fabric of her shirt, relaxing a bit, only to tense back up and hiss in pain through clenched teeth. Oliver rubbed circles against her skin with his thumb until it passed. When she seemed to have relaxed again, he slipped his hand into her panties, rubbing circles against her clit with his finger. “Is that good?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Thea arched a bit and hooked a leg back over one of Oliver’s.

It didn’t take him long to have her squirming and trembling against him, gasping his name as she came. He leaned over to kiss her cheek before pulling his hand out of her pants, sliding out of the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

“Ollie?” He turned around halfway across the floor, meeting her gaze. She smiled. “Thanks, it helped.”

“Any time.”

When he came back in from washing his hands he slid back under the covers behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She yawned and rolled over, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping an arm around him, clinging to him. She yawned against his shoulder and he tightened his grip on her. It was an unspoken offer to stay, at least until she fell asleep, and one she took him up on.


End file.
